Peligrosa Atracción
by Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes
Summary: Sesshomaru Taisho es un agente en cubierto asignado para capturar a Naraku alias "La araña" un mafioso a nivel mundial y buscado por todos. Al principio todo va bien y mas de una vez casi lo atrapa, pero ¿qué pasara si alguien mas esta tras la araña? ¿Quien es? Nadie sabe quien es esta nueva persona, solo saben que se hace llamar "La mariposa"
1. De regreso

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

 **También** **pueden encontrar esta historia en Wattpad y Facebook con la única diferencia que aquí la estoy modificando un poco y corrigiendo algunas partes. :)**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1 "De regreso"**_

Siendo las siete de la mañana.

En el aeropuerto de Japón, bajaban del avión cuatro jóvenes, dos peli-plata, unos de veinticinco años y otro de veinte, son hermanos, los otros dos jóvenes era uno moreno y otro con tez blanca. Caminaban con elegancia por los pasillos del aeropuerto, con sus maletas por un lado, varias chicas que se encontraban ahí los miraban, de verdad que eran muy guapos los cuatro. Salieron del aeropuerto, afuera los esperaba un señor alto, cabello plateado largo hasta la cintura que lo llevaba recogido.

– ¿Como estuvo su vuelo?

–Cansado. - contesto el moreno.

Él era alto, cabello negro largo que llevaba recogido, ojos azules, alto de veintiún años.

– Todo se te hace cansado.

– replico el peli-plata menor.

– Hay Inuyasha tu y Koga siempre peleando.

– No seas entremetido Miroku.

Miroku tenia veinte años al igual que Inuyasha. Era alto, piel clara, ojos café claro, cabello negro, corto hasta las orejas.

– Bueno, yo creí que ahora que volvimos después de tanto tiempo ya se llevarían mejor. – hablo cruzándose de brazos.

– Ja no me hagas reír, que trabajemos juntos no quiere decir que me caía bien el tonto. – comento Koga.

– ¿A quien le llamaste tonto? - se acerco a el en forma amenazante.

– ¡Ya basta! – hablo él mayor de todos. Sesshomaru era alto, tez pálida, ojos ámbar, no mostraba expresión alguna. Parecía siempre estar enojado, era el mas callado de los cuatro. De veinticinco años.

– Vamos los llevare a su departamento. – hablo Inu-no que solo escuchaba la discusión.

– Señor Taisho, dígame ¿que nuevos antros hay en la cuidad? Ya sabe hay que ir a ver a las chicas.

– Miroku le pregunto en voz baja. – Eh pues no se bien la verdad, he tenido mucho trabajo.

Es él padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, su trabajo era en la policía de la cuidad, nadie sabia a que se dedicaban sus hijos realmente, ya que ellos se la pasaban de viaje, muchos pensaban que solo eran hijos consentidos que no hacían nada. Salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron al auto.

– Habrá que investigar entonces, tengo tiempo que no paso un buen rato con una mujer, y haber si podemos conseguirle una novia a Sesshomaru, quien quite y se le quite lo amargado. – dijo con burla mirando al mayor. Sesshomaru decidió ignorarlo.

– No sera que es...- le susurro Miroku a Inuyasha en el oído.

– No creo, el se ha visto con mujeres, a escondidas claro, antes de volver lo vi hablando con una chica y se despidió de beso y toda la cosa. – respondió en susurro también.

– ¿Que tanto dicen? – hablo serio Sesshomaru y ellos tragaron en seco.

– Nada, solo planeábamos a donde nos iremos de fiesta esta noche, hasta pienso invitar a Koga. – Inuyasha se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

– Hump como digas. – volvió su vista al frente. Él iba en el asiento del copiloto, Miroku en la parte de atrás al lado de la ventana derecha, Koga en la izquierda e Inuyasha en medio.

– ¿Y que han sabido de la Araña? – pregunto Inu-no mirando a su hijo mayor.

– Ese maldito, hace meses por poco y lo atrapo en Madrid, pero el muy imbécil se las arreglo y huyo, he pensado que quizás alguien de la policía esta trabajando para él, por que si no no me explico como logra huir.

– Buena teoría, pero no pienses en eso ahora, después de cinco años vuelvo a verlos. Han vuelto de vacaciones ¿no?

– ¡Si!después de tanto tiempo una vacaciones nos hacían falta. – Inuyasha se mostraba entusiasmo.

– En eso si coincido contigo tonto, ya nos hacían falta unas vacaciones. – hablo Koga que hasta al momento estaba en silencio.

– ¿Y saben que es lo mejor? – pregunto Miroku y ellos negaron –. Que podremos durar el tiempo que queramos!

– No te emociones tanto, recuerda quien es el jefe. – dijo Inuyasha alfo desanimado y miro a Sesshomaru que solo veía por la ventanilla en silencio, no les prestaba atención a lo que hablaban.

Después de un rato llegaron a su departamento en la ultima planta de un edificio cerca del centro de la cuidad. El departamento era para cuatro personas, al entrar se veía la sala en color vino, las paredes de color crema, una enorme ventana con una gran vista hacia la cuidad. Las habitaciones tenían camas matrimoniales con un pequeño mueble a cada lado, a los pies de la cama un pequeño sofá en color vino, un closet, televisor y baño.

Inuyasha era el mas emocionado, los demás lo veían como algo normal, y a Sesshomaru le daba igual, prefirieron entre los cuatro pagar un departamento, ya que no planeaban durar tanto. Al menos no Sesshomaru.

– Debo irme, tengo trabajo por hacer, los dejo para que se instalen. — anuncio Inu-no mientras se dirigía a la salida.

– Gracias padre. - hablo Inuyasha acompañándolo a la puerta.

Todos entraron a sus habitaciones y acomodaron sus cosas, todos menos Inuyasha ese solo puso la maleta en la cama y saco ropa para darse un baño,planeaba salir.

Sesshomaru acomodo sus cosas y tomo su portátil, aun que estuviese de vacaciones tenia que averiguar mas sobre la Araña, aun que ya sabia mucho de el, pero quería atraparlo y llevarlo ante la justicia para que pagara todos sus crimines.

En otro lado de la cuidad, cuatro chicas se alistaban para ir a la universidad, un nuevo año escolar comenzaba, tres chicas.

Una alta de cabello rojo hasta los hombros, ojos verdes, delgada, tez blanca, que vestía in vestido corto, sin tirantes, color coral, ajustado hasta la cintura, y un poco esponjado de abajo, zapatos a juego, su bolso. Otra chica de estatura mediana, morena, ojos café, cabello negro hasta media espalda, vestía un vestido similar al de su amiga pero en color blanco. La otra chica era, alta, cabello castaño un poco mas abajo de los hombros, ojos color miel, tez blanca, vestía unos jeans azul y blusa blanca de manga corta.

Las tres subieron a un auto -mercedes benz color negro.

– ¿Y Rin? - pregunto la morena de nombre Aome.

– Aun no sale. - respondió la otra peli-negra llamada Sango.

– Ya saben que esperarla no servirá de nada, ella se va en su motocicleta. - respondió la peli-roja llamada Ayame.

– Tienes razón. - hablo Aome en tono algo triste.

De la casa salio una joven de la misma edad que ellas -20 años- cabello azabache hasta la cintura, ojos chocolate, alta, delgada, buen cuerpo, tez pálida, no mostraba expresión, iba vestida de unos leggins negros, blusa negra manga corta, botas estilo militar en negro. Paso de largo el auto donde se encontraban sus compañeras de casa. Llego a su motocicleta se colocó su casco y se fue de ahí.

– Bueno ya vámonos, ella ya de fue. - dijo Sango y Ayame encendió el auto y arranco.

Tardaron aproximadamente media hora en llegar a la universidad, Rin llego enseguida de ellas, las miro y dedico una media sonrisa y entro al edificio. Las chicas en el auto también bajaron y entraron, fueron a sus casilleros para tomar sus cosas.

– Nos vemos en el descanso. - se despidió Aome mientras se dirigía a sus clases.

Ella estudia ciencias de la comunicación, Ayame literatura y Sango doctora especialista en pediatría.

Rin aun estaba en su casillero sacando unas cosas.

– Hola preciosa, ¿cuanto tiempo? - ella puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer la voz del chico.

– Bankotsu, solo fueron dos meses. - lo miro serio.

– Te extrañe. - ella suspiro pesadamente, no lo soportaba –. Te invito a salir.

– No gracias.

– Piénsalo, mira. -le extendió una invitación de color dorado con detalles en plateado, y un antifaz dibujado-. En un mes mi padre dará una pequeña exhibición de joyas acompañada de un baile de máscaras ¿Que dices?

– No me interesa. - contesto seria.

– Sabes me estoy cansando de tanto rogarte.

– Ya no lo hagas. - hablo con fastidio.

– Por eso me gustas, esa manera de ser tuya es la que me tiene loco.

– En cambio a mi me molesta tu forma de ser.

 _"Arrogante, petulante. Niño consentido" - pensó._

– Sabes que puedo darte popularidad, la gente ha comenzado a hablar, muchos piensan que eres les...- ella cerró el casillero con fuerza.

– Lo que los demás piensen me vale un comino, por que no te vas por ahí y dejas de molestarme. - el sonrió arrogante le encantaba sacar a Rin de sus casillas.

– Esta bien, te veré en clase.- le guiñó el ojo, ella bufó molesta y se fue a su clase.

Ella estudiaba criminología, no compartía ninguna clase con sus compañeras de piso, solo con Bankotsu que estudiaba lo mismo que ella. Entro a su aula y procuraba sentarse retirada de los demás.

A las afueras de la ciudad, entre el bosque se encuentra una cabaña, que de lejos parece estar abandona -por dentro era todo lo contrario- adentro se encontraba aquel que Sesshomaru deseaba atrapar, ese hombre de unos 30 años se encontraba en el despacho revisando unas cosas en su portátil, tocaron a su puerta, él contesto con un "adelante" la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de 25 años, alta, delgada, ojos rojos, vestía una mini falda que apenas si tapaba sus glúteos, en la parte de arriba llevaba un top con escote en V que dejaba ver parte de sus pechos que eran algo grandes, su cabello era negro corto hasta las orejas, camino hacia Naraku en forma seductora.

– ¿Pasa algo Yura?

– Solo quería informarte que el negocio nuevo va de maravilla. - se sentó en las faldas de él.

– Si que has hecho un buen trabajo. - se dieron un beso apasionado, bueno lujurioso podría decirse. El acaricio su pierna subiendo hasta sus muslos, cuando de nuevo tocaron la puerta –. ¿Quien?

– Soy Byakuya, señor me dan dado información que quizás le interesa.

– Pasa. - Yura se levanto y acomodo su ropa, se colocó detrás de Naraku.

– Tenga. - le extendió una carpeta.

– ¿Que es?

– Al parecer Taisho y su equipo están en la cuidad. - Naraku abrió la carpeta y vio fotos del peli-plata mencionado bajando del avión subiendo al auto, entrando al departamento.

– ¿Y a que se debe la visita de Taisho?

– Al parecer solo vinieron de vacaciones.

– Bien, quiero que los mantengan vigilados, cualquier comportamiento raro avisame de inmediato, ¿quedo claro? - su voz era se superioridad, Byakuya solo asintió y comenzó a retirarse –. Espera, y de lo otro, ¿qué se ha sabido?

– Nada señor, seguimos investigando.

– Ya me estoy hartando, quiero en una semana resultados, un indicio o algo que podamos hacer para buscar a esa maldita.

– Así será señor, me retiro. - se fue de ahí, Yura le comenzó a dar un masaje en los hombros.

– ¿Por que te interesa buscar a esa chica? Se nota que es una novicia en todo este mundo.

– Esa novicia como tu le dices... Me ha echo poder millones de pesos en estos últimos dos años, por eso debo encontrarla y saber que es lo que pretende jugando a esto.

Con Sesshomaru, sus compañeros de trabajo habían ido a comer y a buscar un auto para rentar, no querían andar a pie, también aprovecharían para comprar un poco de despensa, años viviendo solos ya sabían que era lo que necesitaban.

El peliplata mayor se quedo solo aun seguía encerrado en su habitación después de terminar de revisar unos pendientes desde su portátil se dispuso a leer un poco, puso música de violín y comenzó a leer. Su portátil sonó un correo electrónico había llegado, el decidió abrirlo ya que era de si jefe.

 _De: Totosai._

 _Para: Sesshomaru Taisho._

 _Asunto: Urgente._

 _Joven Taisho se que usted y si equipo se encuentran de vacaciones, pero ah ocurrido algo, en treinta minutos le haré una vídeo llamada, debemos hablar los cinco_.

Sesshomaru cerro la portátil tomo su celular y le marco a Inuyasha.

–¿Que pasa? - respondió Inuyasha.

– Los quiero en menos de veinte minutos de regreso. - hablo serio.

– ¡¿Que?!

– Lo que oíste, vengan para acá. - colgó.

– ¿Sucede algo? - le pregunto Miroku.

– Sesshomaru quiere que volvamos de inmediato al departamento.

– ¿Te dijo el por qué? - hablo Koga.

– No, supongo que nos explicara cuando lleguemos.

Los tres subieron al auto que habían rentado, Inuyasha fue el que conducio.

Entraron al departamento y Sesshomaru ya estaba en la sala esperando la portátil en la mesa de centro.

– ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Koga cruzándose de brazos.

– El jefe hablo. - respondió Sesshomaru.

– ¿Dijo que quería?

– No, solo que necesita hablar con nosotros. - la vídeo llamada entro, ellos se sentaron en el sofá.

– Lamento interrumpir sus vacaciones, pero tenemos problemas. - hablo del otro lado de la pantalla Totosai.

– ¿Que sucedió? - pregunto Miroku.

– El equipo de Hoshiyomi ha desaparecido.

– ¿Que? - Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces.

– ¿Ellos fe tras de quien estaban? - pregunto Sesshomaru.

– A ellos se les asignó el caso de la mariposa.

– ¿Que es o quien? - se mostró curioso Koga.

– Al parecer de una chica que comenzó a robar hace dos años, pero no es como las demás ladronas, ella comenzó a robar a narcotraficantes más buscados en especial a la araña.

– ¿Que fue lo que le paso al equipo de Hoshiyomi? - quiso saber Sesshomaru.

– Ellos al parecer encontraron la ubicación de esta chica pero su vuelo desapareció no sabemos nada de ellos desde hace dos días. Se que están de vacaciones y que suficiente con el caso de Naraku, pero tengo la teoría de que esta chica esta trabajando para la araña. Ustedes estarán a cargo de estas dos investigaciones.

– Pero no sabemos nada de esta chica. ¿Como saben qué se trata de una mujer? - Sesshomaru no parecía muy contento con el nuevo trabajo que les ponía Totosai.

– Toda la investigación echa hasta hoy ya va en camino, la agente Kagura llegara esta noche y les entregara todo los documentos y otros te pasare por correo. Que dices Sesshomaru ¿aceptas este reto? - el peliplata pensó unos minutos, quizás y esa chica era la clave para encontrar a la araña. Sabia que su equipo lo haría a bien.

– Acepto.

– Así me gusta, estamos en contacto. - colgó. Inuyasha miro serio a Sesshomaru, Koga y Miroku supieron que quizás pelearía así que se fueron a sus habitaciones.


	2. ¿Te conosco?

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

 **También** **pueden encontrar esta historia en Wattpad y Facebook con la única diferencia que aquí la estoy modificando un poco y corrigiendo algunas partes. :)**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2 "¿Te conozco?"**_

– ¿Por que aceptaste buscar a esa chica? - Inuyasha pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Hump... ¿Desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones?

–Desde ahora, suficiente tenemos con buscar al imbécil de Naraku y ahora buscamos a una chica que hace unas horas no sabíamos ni que existía. Se lo qué quieres y yo también lo quiero que ese tipo pague lo que nos hizo, pero de verdad ¿crees que buscar a esa chica nos llevará a Naraku?

– No lo se, pero quisiera saber el motivo el cual la llevo a convertirse en criminal.

– Esta bien, - hablo resignado, él ya había tomado una decisión y no le quedaba de otra que aceptar –, cuentas conmigo, al fin de cuentas eres mi jefe. - el peliplata solo asintió en forma de agradecimiento – ¿Que prosigue ahora?

– Esperar a que traigan los documentos y revisarlos.

– ¿La agente Kagura ah? - le miró con burla.

– ¿Que con ella? - frunció el ceño.

–No te hagas, vi como se despedían hace un par de semanas.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

– Ok ok, solo espero que sea enserio las cosas entre ustedes, ya vez se dice que ella es de cascos ligeros. - se levanto y se fue a su habitación–. Dormiré un poco ya que algo me dice que tendremos una noche larga. - se fue de ahí.

Sesshomaru tomo su portátil y también se retiró a su habitación, la dejo en el mueble cerca su cama, se dejó caer en su cama y puso su brazo sobre su frente. Suspiro pesadamente recordando como fue que llego a tener una relación con Kagura.

Inicio de Flashback

Era un día nublado, hace como tres meses, Sesshomaru regresaba a su habitación de un hotel en Francia, revisaba cosas en su portátil, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a una chica alta buen cuerpo, ojos carmín, cabello negro, traía puesto una bata de seda transparente, dejando ver su juego de ropa interior, el peliplata se percató de su presencia.

– Kagura, ¿se te ofrece algo?

– Sí. - se acerco a él contoneando las caderas –. Tú. - subió a su cama, aparto la portátil del peliplata y le robo un beso.

– ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? - ella sonrió de lado, y se subió encima de él.

– Lo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, me gustas y lo sabes. ¿Qué acaso yo no? - lo volvió a besar y esta ves él correspondió.

– No me interesa tener nada serio por el momento.

– Bueno, podemos pasar buenos ratos, sin compromiso si así lo deseas. - él no respondió y volvieron a besarse con desenfreno, hasta llegar a tener relaciones.

Fin del Flashback.

Desde ese entonces tenían encuentros solo para tener sexo, pero ella había estado cambiando mucho con él, ya se había vuelto más posesiva, a quererlo celar como si fueran pareja, cosa que al peliplata ya le estaba comenzando a hartar.

.-.-.

Con Rin, sus clases seguían normal, solo una clase no tuvo ya que el profesor no había llegado. Ya que salió temprano se fue hacia su trabajo que era de mesera en una cafetería, ahí trabajaba medio tiempo después de clases. Sus compañeras también tenían trabajos. Aome ella se la pasaba casi todos los días de clases en la universidad ya que trabajaba en el periódico estudiantil.

Ayame ella trabaja en un club de deportes, ella se encargaba de limpiar.

Sango es cajera en un restaurante que es algo de lujo.

.-.-.

Ya era de noche, Kagura ya había llegado a la cuidad. Rento un auto y condujo hasta el departamento de Sesshomaru, toco la puerta y él que abrió fue koga, quien se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara.

– ¿Y Sesshomaru? - le pregunto pero antes de que Koga respondiera alguien lo hizo.

– Aquí estoy.- dijo serio.

– Totosai me envió para que les entregara esto.- les entrego varias carpetas –. Es toda la investigación que hay hasta hoy también me dijo que me quedara en la cuidad por si necesitaban algo.

– ¿Y donde te hospedaras? - pregunto Inuyasha.

– Aquí en el edificio, hay un departamento disponible, así que aquí me quedare.- miro a Sesshomaru y le sonrió, este la ignoro.

– Puedes retirarte, nosotros nos haremos cargo aparir de ahora.- la acompaño a la salida.

– ¿No quieres que me quede? - pregunto coqueta, él negó.

– Después te llamo.- cerro la puerta, Kagura se molesto e hizo una pequeña rabieta y se fue a su habitación.

Sesshomaru regreso a la sala donde ya se encontraban los demás, el tomo la primera carpeta y comenzó a leer, Inuyasha y los demás hicieron lo mismo, tomaron una carpeta y comenzaron a leer.

– Y bien, ¿que es lo que sabemos ya hasta ahora?- hablo Sesshomaru después de rato que de terminaron de leer.

– Para empezar creo que la información esta incompleta.

– Saben que es una chica por que en cada robo deja un dibujo de una mariposa. - hablo Miroku.

– ¿Alguna sospechosa? - Sesshomaru los miro.

– Si, cuatro. - puso su fotos en la mesa –. Ayame Klett hija única, su familia económicamente acomodada, su padre fue victima de un fraude echo por Naraku hace cinco años. Sango Beaumont hija única también, se dice que su padre trabajaba para Naraku.

– ¿Trabajaba? - pregunto Sesshomaru.

– Sí, murió hace tres años en un accidente familiar, al parecer ella fue la única que sobrevivió. La siguiente es Aome Higurashi hija del dueño de la cadena de hoteles Higurashi, su madre los abandono cuando ella era niña, al parecer se llevo con ella a su hermana gemela.

– ¿Nombre?

– No esta registrado, y la ultima. - señalo la foto–. Rin Yashida, de ella no hay mucha información en especifico, solo dice que no tiene ningún familiar. Las cuatro fueron detenidas hace un año por sospechosas, pero fueron liberadas en una semana ya que no encontraron pruebas suficientes para retenerlas.

– ¿Qué mas hay de ellas?

– Según esto, se conocieron hace dos años cuando fueron a inscribirse a la universidad, de ahí entre las cuatro rentaron una casa cerca del lugar y ahí viven desde hace dos años. - hablo Miroku mostrando la información.

– Las cuatro estudian diferentes carreras, Ayame estudia literatura, Aome ciencias de la comunicación, Sango pediatría y Rin criminologia. - hablo Inuyasha.

– ¿En que cuidad?

– Aquí en japón.

– ¿Tienen trabajos? - Inuyasha asintió y le dijo en donde trabajaban, el tomo su portátil, y comenzó a teclear –- Bien haremos esto, al parecer estas cuatro chicas son sospechosas por robos y fraudes, tenemos muy poca información, quiero información más detallada de ellas.

– Pero no creo que podamos recopilar tanta información.- el peliplata mayor frunció el ceño.

– Si podemos, y quiero esa información lo antes posible, Miroku tu sabes de gente que puede ayudarnos a investigar si ellas han cometido un delito o algo. Koga quiero que las vigiles.

– ¿Hasta que punto? - pregunto el moreno.

– Hasta el punto de saber si se lavan las manos cada que van al baño, ¿quedo claro? - su voz era severa.

– Esta bien. - respondió Koga.

– ¿Y cuando comenzaremos a vigilar? no tienen cara de delincuentes. - hablo Inuyasha mirando las fotos.

– Si las detuvieron fue por algo, y yo quiero saber ese algo. Retírense a sus habitaciones. - todos se retiraron incluso él, trato de buscar en la base de datos pero no había nada sobre ellas, la única forma de averiguar era en escuelas donde estudiaron, pero hasta ese momento solo sabían que estudiaban en la misma universidad, pero para poder ingresar a esos datos debes trabajar ahí, llamo a su padre.

– Bueno ¿que paso hijo?

– Necesito saber si hay forma de ingresar a la base de datos de la universidad.

– ¿Cual de todas? Hay cinco en la cuidad. - Sesshomaru busco entre los papeles para encontrar el nombre.

– Shikon No Tama.

– Uh no, ahí tienen muy protegida la información de sus alumnos, solo puedes ingresar trabajando ahí.

– ¿Hay algún puesto bacante?

– Dame unos minutos para hacer unas llamadas.

– Ok.- colgó, pasaron diez minutos cuando su padre le llamo –. ¿Que averiguaste?

– Al parecer no tienen profesor de criminalistica. - el peliplata sonrió de lado.

– ¿Y como consigo ese puesto?

– ¿Ahora te interesa ser profesor?

– Sí. - la verdad no, pero necesita entrar a la base de datos de la escuela.

– Te pasare los datos de el director para que te comuniques con él. ¿Tienes en que anotar?

– Sí.- su padre le dio la dirección y todos los datos que necesitaba, colgaron y vio que aun era temprano así que llamo a la universidad, dijo estar interesado en el puesto bacante y que tenia a alguien interesado en estudiar ahí. El director dijo que fuera al día siguiente a primera hora.

.-.-.

En casa de Rin todas se encontraban dormidas, eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana, en la habitación de Rin todo estaba obscuro, ella estaba sudando, se retorcía de un lado a otro, señal de que estaba teniendo un mal sueño, despertó con un gritillo, se levanto y tomo un poco de agua que tenia aun lado de su cama.

– ¿Todo bien Rin? - Aome toco la puerta.

– Sí, lo siento. Vuelve a dormir.

– Si necesitas algo avísame.

– Si gracias. - escucho a Aome irse, ella se levanto y fue al baño se lavo la cara y suspiro viéndose al espejo, se miro detenidamente y se encontró aquella pequeña cicatriz cerca de la oreja, la toco con la yemas de sus dedos y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, ¿hasta cuando seguiría de tener esos sueños que tanto la atormentaban? No lo sabia, pero sabia que no debía mostrarse débil ante los demás, se limpio el rostro, tomo una pastilla del botiquín del baño, era un calmante para dormir, regreso a su cama. Se tomo su pastilla y se acostó a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y limpio su habitación, se dio una ducha y después de terminarse de arreglarse bajo a la cocina, sus compañeras ya se habían ido, ella tenía clases un poco más tarde.

Desayuno un plato de cereal, lavo sus dientes y se fue a la universidad. Esta ves no se puso el casco, sentía el aire golpear suavemente su rostro, moviendo ligeramente su cabello, lo que daría por sentirse libre, pero sabía que eso era imposible, suspiro llego al lugar y estaciono su motocicleta.

En la oficina del director se encontraba Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

– Entonces ¿él joven Inuyasha desea estudiar ciencias de la comunicación? - pregunto serio el director.

– Así es. - respondió Inuyasha no muy convencido.

– Bien creo que si hay lugar para uno más, ve con la secretaria y ella te dará las llaves de tu casillero. - Inuyasha asintió y salió de ahí –. Joven Sesshomaru ¿por que le interesa dar clases? Digo veo los estudios que ha tenido y bien podría ser policía o investigador.

– No me llama la atención esas cosas. - respondió serio.

– Entiendo, bueno las clases desde seguir, al parecer el otro profesor enfermo y no puede presentarse. Así joven Taisho, el puesto es suyo. - le extendió la mano, Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo y estrecharon la mano –. Bueno pues vaya si primera clase es ahora. - el peliplata asintió.

Inuyasha camino varios pasillos hasta llegar al salón donde le indicaron que serían sus clases, el no estaba muy contento por la decisión que había tomado su hermano mayor, Sesshomaru les había dicho en la mañana que sería más fácil vigilar a las sospechosas por separado, claro que Miroku tenía que seguir con su investigación. Koga tendría que buscar la forma de acercarse a Ayame, Miroku a Sango, Inuyasha a Aome y Sesshomaru a Rin.

Así que Sesshomaru le dijo a Inuyasha que tenía que ingresar a clases, cosa que no le agrado, ya que por dos desde que tenía quince adelanto años en la escuela al igual que sus compañeros.

Llego al salón y toco la puerta, le dieron el pase y le pidieron que se presentará.

– Hola a todos, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho. - fue todo lo que dijo.

– Tome asiento. - hablo el profesor, él vio todo el lugar y reconoció a la chica de la foto, estaba sentada a mediados del salón, había un lugar vacío tras ella, así que se acerco.

– ¿Esta ocupado? - señaló el asiento.

– No. - él se sentó.

– Gracias, ah mucho gusto soy Inuyasha Taisho.

– Mucho gusto, soy Aome Higurashi. - contesto tímidamente y él le sonrió.

Con Sesshomaru el llego a su primera clase, observo todo el lugar y frunció el ceño, ¿ellos son el futuro? Se pregunto, pues se veía que solo iban ahí a calentar el lugar y no a estudiar, pensó que lidiar con ellos sería como hacerlo con Inuyasha y Koga cuando se ponían a pelear. Todos al verlo guardaron silencio, tenia la mirada seria.

– Soy su nuevo profesor de criminalistica, mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho, como primer trabajo quiero que escriban la _Introducción a la_ _críminalistica_ quiero saber si están aquí por que realmente les gusta o por obligación. - su voz era fuerte y clara, sin titubeos –. Tienen media hora para entregarme ese trabajo. - tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio y una vez más observo al alumnado, algunos se veían tranquilo haciendo su trabajo, otros parecían tener un poco de dificultad.

Cuando la media hora termino, pasaron a entregarlo. Sesshomaru los iba revisando a como de los entregaban. Había pasado más de la mitad de la clase y hasta ese momento solo dos lo tenían completo, otros la mitad unos la cuarta parte, siguieron entregando trabajos, a los que ya habían terminado podían irse a su siguiente clase. Ya solo faltaba una chica por entregar su trabajo, camino hasta el escritorio, Sesshomaru le reviso el trabajo vio que estaba terminado, vio el nombre en la parte superior de la hoja Rin Yashida, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos chocolate, se miraron fijamente unos segundos, era como si ya se conocieran... Pero... ¿De donde? Pensó cada uno.


	3. Recuerdos parte 1

**Nota: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La trama es completamente mía y esta registrada :3**

 **También** **pueden encontrar esta historia en Wattpad y Facebook con la única diferencia que aquí la estoy modificando un poco y corrigiendo algunas partes. :)**

 ** _Capitulo 3 "Recuerdos parte 1"_**

El sonido de la campana para la otra clase sonó, Rin parpadeo varias veces, se había perdido en esos ojos ámbar que parecía recordar, pero ¿Donde? quizás era un juego de su mente, pero ella no era la única, también Sesshomaru aun que no lo demostrara, ella se le hacia conocida, pero tampoco recordaba de donde.

– Buen trabajo.- reconoció él con voz fría.

– Gracias.- sonó ¿Apenada? que le pasaba ella no era así, sin decir mas salio del aula y fue directo al baño, se aseguro que no hubiera nadie y cerro la puerta, se miro al espejo y suspiro –. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por que tengo el presentimiento que ya te he visto antes? - susurro.

Después de un rato que se calmo salio del baño y fue a sus demás clases. El resto del día paso normal en el almuerzo ella se la pasaba sola, no se juntaba con sus compañeras muchos decían que no se llevaban bien ya que nunca las veían a las cuatro juntas.

Ya para la hora de la salida, iba camino a su motocicleta cuando la alcanzo Bankotsu.

– ¿Que quieres? - hablo ella en tono molesto.

– Te invito a comer.

– Tengo trabajo.

– ¿Cuando saldrás conmigo?

–Nunca.- dijo mientras se subía a su moto y se ponía su casco.

– ¿Tan mal partido soy? - Rin no contesto, dio el arrancon a su moto y se fue de ahí.

A pesar de que Bankotsu era un arrogante, fastidioso, niño consentido, No era un mal partido, ella era el mal partido, pensó mientras iba camino a su trabajo.

En la universidad Sesshomaru vio a lo lejos como Rin hablaba con Bankotsu, pensó que ese era su novio, subió al auto, lo encendió y comenzó a ir de reversa.

– ¡Hey! Espérame.- Sesshomaru solo puso los ojos en blanco y detuvo el auto, Inuyasha subió-. Gracias, pensé que me tocaría caminar. - suspiro aliviado.

– Pues si mañana no te das prisa así sera, no pienso estar esperándote.

– Ok ok ya entendí, Qué fastidio volver a estudiar.

– No te quejes, ¿pudiste acercarte Aome?

– Un par de veces.

– ¿Y bien?

– Por lo que pude ver hoy, es un chica tímida, reservada, educada. Sabes no creo que ella sea a quien buscamos, su padre tiene dinero, se ve que puede conseguir lo que quiera con tan solo pedírselo a su padre.

– Recuerda que pude tener dos caras, solo llevas medio día observándola, lo que viste hoy puede ser una fachada nada mas, debes de estar mas atento.

– ¿Y tu qué?¿Lograste ver a Rin?

– Sí.

– ¿Y?

– Nada, a lo que vi parece una chica solitaria, seria.

–¿ Lo dices por su forma de vestir?

– Creo que solo es una fachada para que nadie se le acerque.- no dijo mas, seguido conduciendo hasta llegar al departamento. El se encerró todo el resto del día en su habitación, no dejaba de pensar en que ya conocía a Rin pero no recordaba de donde.

Al día siguiente, Rin se notaba cansada señal de que no había dormido la noche anterior bien. Se alisto para irse y bajo a la cocina, ahí estaban las demás aun no se iban.

– Buenos días Rin. - saludo Aome.

– Buenos días chicas. saludo a todas.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto Ayame.

– Sí. - respondió. Aun que en la escuela no se hablarán ni se les veía juntas, se llevaban muy bien.

– Saben ayer entro un nuevo alumno y esta muy guapo. . hablo nuevamente Aome.

– Haber cuenta. - esta vez hablo Sango.

– Se llama Inuyasha Taisho.

– ¿Taisho? - cuestiono Rin.

– Si Taisho. ¿Pasa algo?

– El nuevo profesor también tiene el mismo apellido, Taisho me suena.

– ¡El oficial Taisho! Se acuerdan aquel que estuvo en donde trabaja Sango. - hablo Ayame.

Rin: Serán parientes?

Ayame: No lo se, hay muchas personas en el mundo con el mismo apellido y no son nada.

Aome: Pero podemos investigar. - se encogió de hombros.

Sango: Buena idea.

Rin: Bien, sigamos como hasta ahora, si Inuyasha se trata de acercarse a ti Aome permitelo.

Aome: Ok... Pero por que?

Rin: Algo anda mal, no se que es... Pero en fin, vamos a clases. Salieron de casa.

Ayame: No vienes?

Rin: No, me iré caminando esta ves.

Sango: Con cuidado.

Rin: Si gracias, ustedes también.

Ya había pasado algunos días, casi el mes, Aome e Inuyasha se llevaban bien, se habían vuelto muy amigos. Miroku iba seguido al restaurante donde trabajaba Sango. Koga comenzó a trabajar en el club donde lo hacía Ayame, con Sesshomaru y Rin, ellos no habían tenido ningún tipo de acercamiento, el peliplata se había vuelto más exigente con sus trabajos y tareas, tanto que la mitad de su alumnado había preferido cambiar de carrera, quedaban menos de la mitad, ya que unos preferían saltarse su clase, Rin aun seguía ahí, por mas presión que empleaba Sesshomaru para los trabajos o tareas ellas lo hacia sin protestar ni quejarse, tanto el como ella se veían serios e inexpresivos. Era viernes por la noche, Rin las demás se encontraban en su casa.

– Debemos hablar. - hablo Rin.

– Claro. - respondió Aome.

– ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Ayame.

– Enseguida se los diré pero no aquí. - hablo seria y ellas entendieron, se levantaron de sus lugares, caminaron hasta la cocina y movieron el comedor aun lado, quitaron una alfombra y ahí había una puerta.

Sango la abrió y todas bajaron. Era un sótano en donde había una sala de piel en color rojo, una mesa de centro.

– ¿Por qué quieres que hablemos aquí? - pregunto Aome.

– ¿Qué han investigado de los Taisho? - Ayame saco una portátil que guardaban debajo de los asientos del sofá.

– Son hermanos y son agentes en cubierto. - respondió seria la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué?! Eso no puede ser... ¿Como supiste eso? - estaba un poco alterada,

– Nuestro infiltrado en la policía nos ayudo con la información.

– ¿Y a que vinieron a la cuidad?

– Parece que de vacaciones, pero no vinieron solos.

– ¿Quienes mas vinieron?

– Miroku Acker y Koga Wilcox. - les mostró fotos

– Nos han estado vigilando. - hablo Sango con voz tranquila.

– ¿Como qué nos están vigilando?

– Hace casi un mes el equipo de Hoshiyomi desapareció. - hablo de nuevo Ayame.

– ¿Desapareció? Dejen adivinar... Naraku. - Rin caminaba de un lado a otro.

– No lo se, lo que si pude averiguar fue que el caso de la mariposa fue pasado al equipo de Taisho. - Rin se detuvo y la miro.

– También ellos están en el caso de Naraku

– ¿Desde hace cuanto? - se cruzo de brazos.

– Como cuatro o cinco años. Es toda la información que tenemos hasta hoy.

– Interesante - se rasco la barbilla –, bueno pues las felicito, de verdad que saben ser buenas investigadoras.

– ¿Que prosigue? - quiso saber Sango.

– Por ahora nada. Ya después veremos como quitarlos del camino. Ahora, vamos a la carreras de Hojo.

– ¿No crees que sea demasiado arriesgado? - volvió a preguntar Sango.

– No que va - hablo despreocupada –, por suerte mas de la mitad de la universidad van a esas carreras, además nos hace falta distraernos un rato, ¿qué dicen? - se miraron entre si.

.-.-.-.-.

En el departamento de Sesshomaru.

– Bien - hablo Sesshomaru con voz seria –, espere por tres semanas. ¿Qué información tenemos?

– Ninguna de las cuatros tienen antecedentes, ni una infracción nada, Aome estudio casi toda su vida en un internado de monjas que es de su tía. Ayame depues de la muerte de su padre vivió con unos familiares en Inglaterra, Sango estuvo viviendo con su abuela después del accidente y Rin ella vivió con su tía.- respondió Miroku.

– No salen ni a fiestas ni a nada, después de sus trabajos a su casa y ya. - hablo Koga.

– Hay algo que no cuadra. - hablo Sesshomaru llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

– ¿Que? - pregunto Inuyasha.

– Entre a la base de datos del lugar, pero no hay mucho, solo tipo de sangre, alergias, calificaciones, dirección donde viven ahora. - hablo mas para él que para sus compañeros.

– ¿No se supone que debe de haber fecha de nacimiento, escuelas anteriores? - cuestiono Miroku.

– ¿Y de todos los alumnos hay solo esa información? - quiso saber Koga.

– No, solo ellas cuatro, revise los datos de otros alumnos pero esos si están completos. - respondió el peli-plata a ambas preguntas.

– Que tal que los borraron. - opino Inuyasha.

– ¿Pueden hacerlo? - pregunto Miroku.

– Si eres heacker, sí pueden hacerlo. - le respondió Koga.

Tocaron la puerta y el peliplata mayor fue a ver quien era.

– Kagura, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Dijiste que me llamarías y ya van tres semanas y nada.. Puedo tener información que te puede ayudar. - el se hizo aun lado y la dejo pasar, reconocía que era buena agente y hacia bien su trabajo –. Buenas noches chicos - se puso en medio de la sala –, bueno mientras veía en el vuelo hace semanas leí los papeles que les entregué y pues como Sesshomaru no me llamo, comencé mi investigación yo misma. Encontré esto. - puso una foto sobre la mesa-. Su nombre es Hojo Akitoki, esta a cargo de varios negocios de Naraku, varios antros, bares, de echo cada fin de semana hace carreras clandestinas para obtener dinero y aveces gente nueva.

– ¿Por que no lo han detenido? - pregunto Inuyasha.

– Ha sobornado a la policía para que lo liberarán varias veces.

– ¿Mi padre acepto eso? - Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos.

– No, a tu padre le dicen que no hay motivo o pruebas para retenerlo. - respondió seria mientras Sesshomaru tomaba los papeles y comenzó a leerlos.

– Bien Kagura puedes retirarte. - hablo serio sin quitar la mirada de los documentos.

– ¿Qué harán ustedes? - quiso saber mirando coqueta a Sesshomaru.

– Dormir. - respondió sin interés y la acompaño a la salida.

– Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo. - susurro a su oído una vez que estaban alejados de los demás.

– Yo te llamo. - la alejo.

– ¿Seguro? - parecía molesta.

– Sí. - ella salio del departamento para después cerrar la puerta y fue con los demás -. Es hora de irnos.- aviso.

– ¿A donde? - pregunto Miroku.

– A esas carreras, debemos de encontrar alguna pista de la araña y de la mariposa, pueda que estén trabajando juntos. - hablo con seriedad mientras dejaba los papeles en la mesa de centro.

– ¿Por qué crees que pueden trabajar juntos? - pregunto Koga poniéndose de pie.

– Piensen, en casi siete años la araña logro lo que muchos hacen después de casi quince años, sabe que está siendo buscado. Así que pienso que esto de la mariposa es solo para distraer, así perseguimos a ella y a él lo dejamos de lado. - sus palabras eran fuertes y claras, al parecer para sus compañeros eso tenia lógica.

– Entonces - hablo Inuyasha–, si trabajan juntos ¿como es que la araña ha perdido tanto dinero?

– Para hacer creíble que es una nueva amenaza. - respondió el peli-plata, pues todos esos días lo había estado pensando y a la única conclusión que llegaba es que ellos dos trabajaban juntos o solo ella trabajaba para él, aun no lo sabia bien pero pronto lo describir.

– Puede ser - le dio la razón Koga –. Tenemos que averiguar mas sobre sus vidas.

– ¿Qué esperan? Vámonos ya. - hablo Inuyasha tomando guardando su móvil en la bolsa de su pantalón.

– No podemos ir así vestidos.- hablo Miroku. Sesshomaru traía un traje negro y camisa blanca, Inuyasha ropa deportiva, Koga y Miroku ya estaban en pijama -. Necesitaremos esto. - les paso una bolsa de plástico y adentro había ropa–. Pónganse eso.

Dentro de la bolsa había varios pantalones en color negro. camisas del mismo color algunas con algún estampado otras sin nada y una chaqueta de cuero para cada uno.

– ¡Esta genial! - exclamo Inuyasha emocionado –. ¿Como lo conseguiste? - lo miro.

– Antes de venir - hablo con grandeza–, los vi y pensé que quizás algún día lo necesitaríamos.

– Bien pensado Miroku, ya veo que no eres tan tonto como Inuyasha. - hablo Koga poniéndose una de las camiseta. Inuyasha solo le dio una mirada asesina, Sesshomaru solo miro serio no opino nada sobre la ropa, entro a su habitación, casi siempre traía su cabello recogido esta ves lo soltó.

Una vez listos salieron del departamento, Kagura los vio tomo sus cosas y decidió seguirlos, desde un principio Sesshomaru la hizo a un lado con la investigación, y eso le molestaba mucho, así que les ayudaría quisieran o no..

Ya una ves en el auto, Sesshomaru conducía en silencio, había silencio en todo el auto.

– Olvide decirles un pequeño detalle. - hablo Koga mientras iban en camino.

– ¿Qué? - pregunto Inuyasha –. Y dice que soy el tonto.- susurro molesto.

– Después de la primera semana de estar trabajando en el club me di cuenta de que nos han estado vigilando.

– ¿Vigilando? ¿Quien? - pregunto Miroku.

– Pues después de días lo reconocí.. Byakuya.

– Mano derecha de la araña. - hablo entre dientes Sesshomaru con su mirada puesta al frente.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que...? - Inuyasha no entendía.

– Que esta en la cuidad y no quiere que lo sepamos. - hablo Sesshomaru –. Seguiremos como hasta ahora, que piense que no sabemos que nos vigila.

Afueras de la ciudad, en donde estaba Naraku, el se levanto de su cama y fue al baño a ducharse ya que había terminado de tener relaciones con Yura. Después de ducharse Byakuya llego.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto al verlo entrar a la habitación.

– Taisho y compañía van donde Hojo.

– ¿A que van?

– Están buscando a la mariposa.

–Eso es genial –soltó una carcajada–, así ellos la encuentran y yo la mato.

– ¿Y se dan cuenta de que los vigilamos?

–Ya veremos que hacemos si eso pasa.

.-.-.-.-.

En New York,

Una joven y su madre se encontraban en el hospital, esperaban los resultados de unos análisis, luego de que se le entregarán los análisis pasaron con la doctora.

–Buenas tardes señora Naomi y...

– Kikyo, es mi hija y vino a acompañarme.

– Buenas tardes señorita Kikyo.

– Buenas tardes, ¿cómo esta mi madre?

– ¿Solo vienen ustedes dos? - revisó los análisis.

– Sí, ¿pasa algo malo?

– No le voy a mentir, tiene cáncer de mamá. - Kikyo parpadeo varias veces, no creía lo que escuchaba.

– ¿P-pero hay tratamiento no? –pregunto Kikyo angustiada.

– Sí, lamentablemente el cáncer ha avanzado mucho, pero podemos intentar con las quimioterapias.

– ¿Es muy caro el tratamiento? - la verdad es que tenían muy poco dinero.

.-.-.-.-.

Regresando a Japón...

Sesshomaru y su equipo ya habían llegado al lugar donde se llevan a cabo las carreras. Se mezclaron entre la demás gente, eran muchos alumnos de la universidad, a lo lejos lograron ver a Rin y a las demás.

– Pensé que ellas no salían de casa –susurró Koga al verlas.

– Pero que sorpresa ¿no? –Miroku estaba animado.

– ¿Con quien están? -pregunto Inuyasha tratando de ver al chico que estaba con ellas ya que él estaba de espalda.

Con Rin, ellas conversaban con Hojo que al verlas llegar se acerco a ellas.

– Que sorpresa tenerlas por aquí, hacia mucho que no venían. - beso la mano de Aome, desde que la conoció sintió atracción por ella.

– Hola.- le sonrió.

– ¿Participarás hoy, Rin?

– Naa, llevo un rato viendo y no hay nadie interesante. -respondio con simpleza.

Sango y Ayame vieron a lo lejos a Koga.

– Rin, mira quienes están aquí. - le susurró Santo. Rin volteo a donde le indicó y vio a Sesshomaru.

– Vaya el profesor Taisho si que se ve bien eh. - dijo Ayame sorprendida de verlo.

– Que cosas dices. - lo miro detenidamente y si en verdad Ayame tenía razón, Sesshomaru se veía muy bien pensó Rin. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que los habían visto y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas.

– Aome que agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí –la saludo.

–En un momento vuelvo señoritas. - anuncio Hojo para después irse.

–Esta bien –miro a Inuyasha con media sonrisa–. Lo mismo digo. Veo que no vienes solo.

– No. - volteo a ver a sus compañeros y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran, ellos lo hicieron–. El es mi hermano Sesshomaru lo sé tiene cara de amargado, el cara de pervertido el Miroku y el que tiene cara de perro es Koga. - los tres le dieron una mirada asesina.

–Ellas son Rin, Sango y Ayame. - ellas solo saludan con uno movimiento de cabeza–. ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

– No pensé que los abuelos salieran a estas horas. -dijo Rin mirando a Sesshomaru y los demás solo dijeron "Uuuhh" en tono de burla.

– ¿Qué no las niñas deberían dormir temprano? - se puso en frente de ella y sus miradas chocaron, se sentía la tensión en el aire.

Definitivamente Rin ya había visto esos ojos ambrinos y él pensaba lo mismo ya había visto antes esos ojos chocolate.


End file.
